Cascading Hearts
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Trip over love, you get back up. Fall in love, and you fall forever. Haruhi did more than just fall. Her heart cascaded. Oneshot. Haruhi x Tamaki.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, the characters, or the awesomeness that is Hunny's cuteness! Please R&R but do not flame. I iz a noob still... a sensitive noob... more sensitive than Tamaki pplz!**

**Cascading Hearts**

It was pathetic.

Haruhi couldn't believe she was feeling this now, after all this time. Haruhi didn't want to believe it but she really didn't have any choice.

She loved him; there was no denying it any longer.

It honestly was pathetic.

Trip over love, you can get right back up...

Fall in love...

And you fall forever.

Haruhi had done more than just trip. She had staggered, stumbled, slipped, fell, and even tried to get back up again, only to be drug back down and dragged down even further, now facing the inevitable she tried to escape, and was falling forever.

Falling endlessly and unable to get back up.

However, at this point, Haruhi wasn't even sure if she even wanted to get back up again. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to open her eyes to reality any longer. Nevertheless, Haruhi's personality forced her too. She was blunt, open minded, and a very good person. She was even a little sensitive at times but that didn't stop her from being strong.

Her personality made her see life for what it really was.

Cruel yet treacherously beautiful.

Haruhi faced life though despite what it was and she was a strong girl...

Despite most of the student body mistook her as a guy in the first place...

Haruhi didn't want to admit it, but the first time she laid eyes on him, she did feel her heart thump a little.

Okay, a lot.

There was just something about those pale blue eyes...

And for reasons that only became clear moments before, she actually enjoyed teasing him, and actually enjoyed making him wonder.

In a sense, she was flirting back with him, and they didn't even realize it...

"Haruhi,"

She looked up and saw Chihiro wide awake. The recent transfer student had spent the weekend with Haruhi. As she rubbed her heterochromatic eyes, Haruhi realized something about the shorter girl.

Chihiro also had a cascading heart.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked.

Chihiro came and sat down across from Haruhi, "I had a bad dream that Hunny got hurt."

Haruhi could remember the day that Chihiro had accidentally walked into Music Room 3 with her sister, Ara, Shizuka, and the Kizuna Triplets.

That day was when Chihiro tripped because of Mitsukuni aka Hunny.

Only she stayed down and started to fall immediately.

She didn't even get the chance to stand up again...

Haruhi did but she eventually fell down again.

"I'm sure he's fine... you really do care for him, don't you?"

Haruhi smiled.

Chihiro blushed and whispered, "You trust me with your secret and I'm going to trust you with mine, Haruhi..." Taking a deep breath, Chihiro closed her silver and emerald eyes. "I've fallen in love with Hunny..."

Haruhi was right.

"I kinda figured. Don't worry, none of the others know." Haruhi said calmly, when Chihiro looked ready to flip out. Her dark eyes closed partway, "It's strange, falling in love..."

"Yeah..." Chihiro admitted, "Hunny's the first boy I've ever seen that makes me feel the way I do..."

"Yeah, same goes for me with-" Haruhi cut herself off and blushed.

Chihiro raised an ebony eyebrow, "Haruhi?"

Haruhi took a deep breath and finished, "With Tamaki."

"You...?" Chihiro blinked, her eyes wide.

Blushing, Haruhi nodded and placed a finger to her lips, indicating it was a secret. Chihiro did the same action and closed her eyes, actually smiling.

"You're the first person I've ever opened up to besides Onēchan..." Chihiro then admitted. "While growing up, I didn't talk at all, unless my sensei spoke to me."

"What about during group projects?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Did whatever the others told me to do silently." Chihiro explained. She yawned, "I'm goin' back to sleep. Make sure you come to bed soon, 'kay?"

Haruhi nodded and said, "Thanks, Chihiro. Good night."

Chihiro headed for Haruhi's room, "Good night, Haruhi."

Haruhi looked back down at her homework, her eyes itching with tiredness.

She needed to get this finished...

As much as she needed to get Suoh Tamaki out of her head.

This was irritating and somewhat comforting at the same time.

Tamaki made her laugh and smile... made her feel special...

He made Haruhi feel alive.

"I need to concentrate..." She growled, trying to focus.

That's when her eyes landed on which pencil she was using...

Tamaki's Teddy pencil.

He had forced her to take it since the twins' had swiped her mechanical one and had it sold online. Tamaki looked out for her and made sure she had a way to do her homework...

By giving her his favorite pencil.

Just like when he forced her to take candy before Halloween so the twins couldn't trick her.

His kindness warmed her.

Haruhi made a face and slammed her notebook shut.

It was honestly pathetic.

Now, even after staggering, stumbling, slipping, falling, trying to get back up again, being drug back down and dragged down even further, facing the inevitable she tried to escape, falling forever, falling endlessly and unable to get back up, Haruhi managed to fall even faster...

"I can't take it anymore... I have to tell him..." She groaned quietly.

Her cascading heart was aching to tell Tamaki her feelings.

Her stubborn mind honestly was afraid and didn't want to.

Haruhi had too. It was that simple.

She snorted at that. Nothing was ever simple.

Nothing.

Life wasn't simple, love certainly wasn't simple, friendships weren't simple, and neither was confessing feelings to a boy she all along rejected in a way...

Or fifty-nine ways...

Haruhi looked at the clock; it was shortly after midnight.

Tamaki would talk to her no matter what hour it was.

She glanced at Chihiro's cell phone. Tai, K'van, and Raphael had gotten her one so she could call to be picked up or incase of emergencies.

"I shouldn't..."

But she wanted to...

Trembling fingers reached out and grasped around the cell phone. Flipping it open, Haruhi located the piece of paper of emergency contacts Kyoya had given her dad incase Haruhi needed any of them for anything at anytime.

Her heartbeat increased at the sight of Tamaki's name and number.

She dialed it, the phone beeping with every number dialed.

He answered on the first ring, "Hello?"

"Tamaki... its Haruhi..." She said quietly.

"Haruhi!? What's wrong?! Don't tell me some commoner has harmed you or your father or Chihiro!!"

She sweatdropped.

Leave it to the King to have a panic attack for no reason.

"No, we're fine, everyone's fine. Tamaki, look, I need to talk to you, face-to-face... now."

"I'll be right over."

"No! Meet me in front of the school."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll see you soon, Haruhi."

"Bye, Tamaki."

She hung up and crept to the bedroom. Chihiro was fast asleep, huggling her dragon plushie, and murmuring in her sleep about Hunny. Haruhi got dressed in the nicest clothing she owned.

The uniform the Host Club had paid for.

She looked down at Chihiro and knelt next to her.

"Good luck with Hunny... you're gonna need it, Chihiro."

Haruhi stood up and headed out the door, making sure not to awaken her father, and headed towards Ouran. As expected, Tamaki was waiting, looking panicked.

"Haruhi, it's after midnight." Tamaki said when she arrived, "What do you need to talk to me about that's so important?"

Haruhi felt her face growing warmer and her hands start to clam up. She looked up at Tamaki and sighed quietly.

"Tamaki..."

Her eyes closed and she started to shake.

"What is it, Haruhi?"

"Tamaki... I'm in love with you."

There, she said it.

Rather bluntly, mind you. So bluntly that Tamaki just stared at her, an unamused scowl on his face.

"How much did the twins pay you to say that?" He growled.

"What? Hikaru and Kaoru didn't pay me!" Haruhi exclaimed, looking up at him, "Tamaki, I'm as serious as serious can be!"

He blushed hotly when he realized it was the truth.

"Haruhi...?"

She looked down, "I fell in love with you without realizing it. I'm sorry I've hurt you so much before in the past."

He tilted her chin and shook his head, "Don't apologize. Haruhi..."

Her dark eyes were wide and her face was red as she looked into his pale ones.

"Tamaki..."

"I love you, Haruhi, and I have loved you..." He cupped her face, "You're... so beautiful... no matter how you look..."

"Appearances aren't supposed to matter..."

Tamaki smiled and whispered, "Your soul is what I'm talking about, Haruhi. You have a beautiful soul and a beautiful heart."

Haruhi jumped slightly when Tamaki leaned down, lightly covering her lips with his own.

And as Tamaki and Haruhi shared their first kiss under the midnight moon, Haruhi's cascading heart swelled with the love she had so long tried to deny.

She was still falling...

But she didn't want to get up...

Not anymore.

**The End**

**ETP: Mwhahahahahaha. Tamaki x Haruhi, Hunny x Chihiro fluffage! I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R but do not flame me because I am highly sensitive like Tamaki-kun is! Thank you!**


End file.
